Vehicle traffic around residential areas continues to increase. Historically, vehicle traffic around homes and neighborhoods was primarily limited to automobile traffic. However, the recent development of aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles has resulted in a rise of other forms of vehicle traffic. For example, hobbyists may fly unmanned aerial vehicles in and around neighborhoods, often within a few feet of a home. Likewise, there is discussion of electronic-commerce retailers, and other entities, delivering items directly to a user's home using unmanned aerial vehicles. As a result, such vehicles may be invited to navigate into a backyard, near a front porch, balcony, patio, and/or other locations around the residence to complete delivery of the package.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.